Where You Like Me
by EJML-Isotope
Summary: Clary is training in order to graduate as a shadowhunter but she can't master a 'simple' move so Izzy gets annoyed. Cue Jace. His arragance and ability to accomplish anything gets Clary reved up. Emotions churn from anger, to fun, to...romance? Surely not..right? ONESHOT!


Just a little something I, once again, came up with in my welsh class. If I fail this exam we all know why…

Story start.

Clary POV.

I ducked low to the floor, pressing my hands to the smooth surface and balancing my weight there, tightening the muscles in my arms and legs in order to hold myself still.

I was so glad that I had the sense to wear loose cargo pants for today's training –I wouldn't be able to do this with any restrictions.

I quickly swept my feet round in a swift motion and aimed them at my opponent's feet.

I missed- again.

I had miscalculated the distance- again.

There was a frustrated sigh from across the room- again.

I jumped up from my crouch and glared at the dummy. Yes, my opponent was a dummy.

A freakin' dummy!

"God Clary! You can't even beat a dummy, something that doesn't even move! Is there any point in you trying to fight me?" Isabelle stalked across the room towards me. She pinched her hands at her skinny waist and stared at me. Her long dark hair was fanned out round her pretty face and she looked like some goddess.

And I hated her. Not because I was jealous. Hell no, that would just be petty. I just hated the fact that she thought she could boss me round. Being my trainer didn't mean she was my mother!

I already had one mother, and let me tell you, one was enough.

And okay, yeah, I wished she wouldn't be so_ 'friendly' _with Jace but I didn't hate her for that either.

Despise would be a better description.

I glared back defiantly. Why did she have to be so freakin' patronising when she addressed me? _'You can't even beat a dummy, something that doesn't even move…'_

"Try it again." She ordered, leaning back against the wall, pointing one leg out alluringly. Although I don't know why she did that, she can't seem to help being flirty. She does it _all_ the time.

Before I could drop down into my crouch she added, unnecessarily but whatever, "And get it right this time!"

I growled under my breath. Why did _she_ have to be my trainer?

She was so good and I…well…wasn't.

I could easily see why she got frustrated with me. But it was so damn annoying.

Anyway, I dropped down into my crouch, took a deep breath and swepte my leg round, aiming to sweep the dummy straight off it's feet.

I cocked it up again.

I didn't kick my feet round with enough force so I ended up loosing my balance and toppling to the side, landing in a tangled ungraceful heap.

"Clary!" Isabelle yelled.

And for some ridiculous reason I burst into tears.

I _never_ cry. So why the hell did I have to start now?

I heard Isabelle pause across the room, obviously surprised at my reaction.

Hell, _I_ was surprised.

"Oh for the love of the Angel." I heard her mutter. She sighed. "Okay…lets take a ten minute break. Meet me back here."

I didn't look up. I didn't want her pretty face trying to pretend to have sympathy when I knew her piercing eyes were just going to spell out annoyance.

Moments later, I heard her march to the door and pull it open, her high heeled feet _smacking _against the floor (who the hell wore high frickin' heels to training any way?), then leaving it slam with a _banging_ sound.

I slumped to the ground, feeling pathetic, weak and just plain stupid.

I let some of the tears fall, mainly because I was unable to hold them in. My shoulders shook with each breath I took in to try and calm myself.

"Wow Fray, what the hell got Izzy all pissy?" a voice asked from behind me.

'_It really doesn't take a lot to get Isabelle pissy…its easier to ask what _doesn't_ get her pissy'_ I thought darkly but didn't trust my voice enough to say it as I jumped up off the floor but was careful to keep my face pointed away from him.

"Uh hello?" Jace persisted. There was a moment of silence before he continued. "Ohhhh…is it because you can't master that little move you've been working on _all_ day?" he asked. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I wanted to smack it straight of his handsome face.

"Get lost Jace." I said as calmly as I could, feeling relieved that my voice didn't catch.

He snorted. "I knew it! Seriously Fray, if you can't master this move than there isn't a hope in hell of you getting any of the more complicated ones…"

I gritted my teeth so hard my jaw ached. Hoping to stump him I snapped, "I thought you didn't find anything complicated." I turned slightly to face him, fairly satisfied that there were no tears on my cheeks, but just to be safe I let my red bangs hang forward concealing my face. The rest of my hair I had swept up into a bun out of the way as I trained.

I saw him smirk wider. The jerk. "_I_ didn't find them complicated…but _you_ will." Arrogance dripped from his silky voice. "You know" he said casually, "If you don't ace this training you won't be able to qualify as a shadow hunter?"

I lost it.

"You complete and utter ASS!" I screamed. I flicked my red bangs out of my eyes and moved forward, my feet dancing lightly along the floor.

He seemed shocked at my advance, his golden eyes loosing their wickedness, but the shock soon evaporated, leaving his usual cockiness in its place.

"You come in here shooting your big mouth off about stupid stuff that I already know! I know how serious this is, you don't have to remind me _every_ time I fail at something! And just because I can't do _everything_ that _you_ can do doesn't mean you can belittle me!" I stalked forward, spitting words out, wishing that they would turn into knives and poke a hole through his ridiculously muscled chest.

He winced. Actually winced! What. The. Hell?

I glared at him. Why the hell was he wincing? I was the one who was hurt! I was the one that was teased to no end!

"Why the hell are you wincing?" I snarled. By this time I had Jace moving backward, and I was within a meter of touching him. I could almost feel slight satisfactory twinge in my wrist as I punched him in that pretty mouth of his.

I almost collided with his chest when he stopped short. I scowled up at him. "What the hell_"

"Shut up Clary." He whispered. I froze totally surprised. He _never_ called me Clary. And he _never_ whispered.

Like _ever_. Need I spell out my surprise any further?

He sighed heavily and sunk to the floor, falling back till his back hit the wall. He sagged against it, bringing his hands up to conceal his face. His soft golden hair flopped over his forehead in delicate curls.

I dropped down next to him, simply because I didn't know what else to do.

"Jace?" I asked hesitantly, starting to get freaked out by his unusual behaviour. "Jace look at me." I almost begged. "Please Jace."

"I did it again." He whispered convulsing like the words pained him.

"Did what?" I asked, completely confused. "Look at me." I reached out my hand and gently touched his hands covering his face. "Please look at me. You're scaring me."

I'd never seen him like this before.

It really did scare me.

With a groan he dragged his hands down his face and looked at me. His golden orbs stared at me miserably.

"I'm sorry." He apologised for some reason I couldn't begin to fathom, before he gracefully jumped up of the floor and headed towards the door.

I spun round. "Hey!" I called after him. "Wait up!" he ignored me.

I ran and dived at him, effectively knocking him to the floor. He landed with a _thud_ on the floor and I landed with a very unladylike '_oomph_' on his chest, my body now flush against his.

We both stared at each other for a moment, before Jace groaned, "God Clary."

I frowned at him. "What?" I muttered.

He stared at me, his eyes hungry. I swallowed loudly. Almost as if he couldn't control himself, he lifted his hand and ran his fingers gently down my cheek. My breathing picked up. "Jace…" I breathed.

He cocked his head to the side, his honey gold orbs staring at me earnestly. "Your too perfect Clary."

I did not expect that. I frowned slightly, looking for the joke. I was not the kind of girl that got complimented by a guy like Jace. Like ever.

I settled for snorting derisively. "Whatever Jace, why don't you pull the other one now?" I went to push myself off him but he caught me securely round my waist and held me flush against him. "What are you doing now?" I complained.

"Why are you mocking me Clary?" he whispered, his gorgeous syrupy eyes intense.

I blinked, admittedly slightly dazzled. "Because you aren't being serious."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't get you Jace. I really don't. What do you want me to do exactly? You say something like that which is completely out of the blue and then you_" I blew a stream of air out of my mouth and my bangs fluttered away from my forehead.

"I can teach you that move if you like." Jace said, relaxing his grip on me and casually leaning back onto the floor, folding his arms behind his head.

I spluttered. How did we get from him being so serious and evasive to him suddenly wanting to help me? "I_"

"Come on." He jumped up off the floor with a grace that could only be performed by The Jace Lightwood and yanked me up with him. "I'll can teach it to you before Isabelle gets back. Then you can awe her with your super sudden accuracy." He grinned at me, all traces of seriousness gone.

I folded my arms over my chest and stared at him, completely confused.

"Unless you're too scared…" Jace taunted, smirking at me.

That did it. I abruptly dropped out of my defensive position and loosened out my arms and legs ready for anything except Jace pouncing on me and knocking me back to the floor with a dull _thud_.

"Hey!" I complained, as he sat on my hips, his slender hands pinning my wrists to the floor. "What are you doing?"

He dipped his head low so that his mouth was close to my ear. "Rule one…always be ready…for a_nything_."

He leapt backwards of my hips, landing lightly on the balls of his feet and then dancing backwards a few steps.

I sat up and gawked at him.

"Are you going to get up and fight back or just lay down there all day?" he called playfully.

I huffed and pushed myself up off the floor, dusting myself down.

There were a few moments where nobody moved but then Jace sprang forward, aiming an assault on my legs, but I was ready this time, and I bounced two steps to the right, and grinned as Jace's hands sailed straight through empty air, where my hips used to be.

Without leaving him a seconds chance to turn round, I bounced forwards towards my original spot and swung a leg up and over his back. I propelled myself onto his back, wrapping my arms round his shoulders as my legs dangled on either side of his hips.

I held an imaginary knife to his throat. I brought my lips close to his temple and whispered, "Got ya."

He seemed surprised, but only marginally, so I should've guessed straight away that he was planning something. "You sure about that?" his voice held a smirk.

His hands closed round my own wrists, yanking me off his back and swinging me round to face him.

I toppled unsteadily on his back, and since he held my wrists tightly in his hands I couldn't use them to right myself. I had no choice but to fall from his back.

My feet hit the floor with a hard _thud_ that vibrated through my boots and sent little stinging sensations through the soles of my feet.

He was lowering me to the floor, preparing to pin me down with no escape and I desperately tired to get my footing back under me, but with a sudden thought I ended up being quicker than he was, and I wiggled one of my wrists free and sent a punch to his kidney. I heard him gasp, more in surprise than pain, but I didn't hesitate to bring a knee up to hit him in the stomach.

He loosened his grip some more and he bent over slightly, curling in on his self. I used his own momentum against him and forced him back up off me a few inches, allowing me enough room and time to wrap my right leg around his right one and pull.

This had the desired effect, as Jace fell sideways hitting the floor, and I quickly clambered on top of him.

I pinned his hands above his head and grinned down at him, my red hair falling out of its bun and hanging down my shoulders. Jace was looking at me as if I was the most spectacular thing on the planet. "Oh I'm pretty sure Jace. I just kicked your ass!" I whooped.

And then something hit me. I did it; the move that I was trying to master all day. I just did it.

"I did it!" I squealed. "Oh my God Jace, I did it!" I threw my hands up in the air in triumph.

The look of surprise left his face and although I expected him to be angry that he just lost, to _me_! He simply smiled at me and said, "Yeah, you did."

I beamed. I went to manoeuvre my way of his hips but he looped one arm round my waist and used the other to prop himself up on his elbow.

Our faces were dangerously close.

There were a few moments were we just looked at each other, both wondering where to go from here. Well, at least that's what _I_ was wondering, but Jace seemed to have everything under control as he slid the arm round my waist up my back, until he reached my neck. He cupped his warm hand round my neck and pulled it down until my lips met his.

To say I was surprised would have been a huge understatement. But when his lips touch mine, and the kiss started to warm up, I felt like something inside of me was calming down; obviously I hadn't realised just how much I had been yearning to kiss Jace.

The gentle touch of the tip of his tongue to my bottom lip had me sighing, and I opened my mouth for him.

The battle of dominance began, but it wasn't fierce and possessive, it was sweet and tender.

I leant down so that my chest was pressed against his, and I moved my arms so that they were wound round his neck. I playfully tickled my fingers through the curls at the nape of his neck and I shivered as he moaned.

"For goodness sake!" an angry voice snapped.

I jerked my head out of the kiss, twisting my neck round to look at the source of sound.

Isabelle stood there, in all her beautiful glory.

Oh.

"Izzy!" Jace complained, in a silky voice that sent shivers rippling up my arms and along my spine. I licked my lips. "Did you really have to interrupt? Where's the fire?" he pulled me back down towards him.

"Whatever. Just get a room. One that locks." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and sashayed out of the room, her hips swaying seductively from side to side.

I rolled my eyes at Her antics.

I looked at him.

He looked at me.

We both burst into laughter.

"Poor Izzy." I whispered, by which, of course, I meant _I'm glad she's gone_.

Jace smirked up at me. "She'll get over it. She'll be more annoyed that you made her walk all the way back over here just to leave again."

I shrugged. I really didn't care about Isabelle.

I just wanted another kiss.

Jace seemed to sense this as he chuckled and rolled us over, so that I was underneath him. Hovered over me, smiling. "Just can't get enough of me can you?" he teased.

I licked my lips and nodded my head. "You have me right where you like me." I whispered.

He flashed me a slow sexy grin. "Indeed I do." He said, before lowering his head to mine.

**Chapter end.**

**There you go. Please review :)**

**Xxx**


End file.
